The configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a known example of conventional edible object marking apparatuses. This marking apparatus is configured such that edible objects such as tablets and capsules held in the holding parts of a carrier drum are conveyed to a marking area by the rotation of the carrier drum to perform marking on the edible objects by laser scanning, then the carrier drum is further rotated to convey the edible objects to an imaging area, and the marking is inspected based on the captured image data of the edible objects.